The First Cut is the Deepest
by Mrs Carly Howlett
Summary: I've been a huge fan of the X-Men Movie-verse for a long time, so I thought I'd give it a shot. A fanfiction involving Rogue and Logan (Wolverine) Smut in later chapters to come. (This takes place after the 3rd movie, but don't depend on what happened in the movies as the story is a little different)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rogue walked into her room in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and slumped down on her bed, wiping a tear from her face as it trickled down her soft cheek. Bobby hadn't exactly reacted the way she wanted when she told him that she had taken the cure, he held her hand and looked deeply into her eyes, it was a moment that was almost dream like for Rogue, but was quickly ruined as he stormed out, leaving her to contemplate what went wrong. She thought he would have been happy, but instead he was acting like a child. This was what he wanted, right? He wanted to touch her, hold her, kiss her, so why was he so angry? Was it Kitty? Did _she_ tell him to be this way? Rogue's mind was swimming when she stepped into the bathroom. She needed to calm down, she needed to relax, and come to peace with the decision that she had made. She ran the warm water into the large bathtub and added a couple splashes of bubble bath, which reminded her of her childhood, before she had developed the mutation... or at least had noticed it, and everything was perfect. She stepped back into her room to remove her clothes. She folded her jeans neatly and hung her shirt up, throwing her undergarments into the laundry hamper in her closet, she liked things neat and tidy, completely opposite from her life at the moment. Rogue walked back into the bathroom to stop the water from running and lit a candle to add ambiance. She then turned out the lights and closed the door, so the only light in the small dark room was the flickering of the candle, it was so soothing, but bright enough to see what she was doing a she braided her hair to the side, like she had done when she was a kid.

Sinking back into the warm water, she sighed out deeply, feeling the sweet aroma from the bubble bath fill the air. Suddenly Logan burst through the door, which she just then realized she had forgotten to lock. He immediately stepped back, still staring at Rogue who was scrambling to pull bubbles over her exposed body. "Hey kid," Logan cleared his throat and stared at the ceiling, trying to avoid eye contact, "I just wanted to make sure you got back okay." Rogue looked down and back up at Logan, "Well, I'm here." Logan chuckled and clicked back into reality and the fact that Rogue was naked. "We'll continue this conversation later then..." Rogue nodded awkwardly as Logan closed the door and walked out of her room. Although it was a bit of an awkward situation, she realized that she felt more comfortable with Logan than when she was naked in front of Bobby, which made her feel weird. She shook her head and tried to erase all thoughts of Bobby from her mind. Thoughts of Logan soon filled her; thoughts of him being vulnerable, soft spoken, naked. She didn't mind these thoughts and began to explore a darker part of her mind that she had pushed away so long ago. "Rogue, what happened?" she asked herself, sinking deeper into the water. The night Logan had saved her from Magneto, the train ride where he convinced her to stay, when he stopped to let her hitch a ride... it was all so overwhelming at the moment and she started to cry, the first time she had thought of Logan in this light. Bobby was just a boy, but Logan was a man; strong, mature and kind, everything she ever wanted. She suddenly sat up and drained the water, she needed to be with Logan right now, needed to see if these feelings were real. She missed him so quick, when he left the room, it was like he took the room with him and she was left with nothing. She toweled off and put on her short pajamas and a robe, tasteful yet sexy, her hair still braided.

"Logan," Rogue said as she tapped him on the shoulder, he was sitting, eating cereal in the kitchen. "Hey, kid," Logan smiled and continued to shovel Fruit Loops into his mouth, "Have a seat." He pulled out a chair beside him and she sat down. "Logan," she repeated herself. He turned to look at her, he saw a tear slide down her cheek and land on her thigh. "Rogue," he suddenly sounded concerned and wiped another tear from her cheek, "What's the matter?" She bowed her head and wiped her eyes, trying to stop crying. "It's Bobby," she suddenly said, trying to explain her situation to the man she now desperately wanted. "Did he hurt you?" Logan's claws suddenly emerged from his hands as he stood up. "No, no!" Rogue explained as she grabbed his arm and brought him back down to his seat. "He's mad at me for taking the cure." she sobbed a little and Logan swept his hand through her hair. "Let me get you a tissue," he stood up and walked into his room.

Suddenly, Bobby emerged from the kitchen entrance and saw Rogue. Logan walked back out and noticed Bobby, so he hid behind the wall, wanting to give them their space, while still keeping an eye on his distraught Marie. "Marie?" Bobby asked, walking towards her as she stood and tried to walk the other way. He grabbed her arms and spun her around. "Why are you crying?" he asked, staring into her eyes. "Why do you think?" Marie burst out. "Oh, come on, you want me to feel bad because you made a stupid decision?" Bobby huffed. Marie suddenly stopped crying as her emotion turned from sadness to anger. "I did it for you!" she scowled, pointing a finger at his face. "I didn't ask you to, so don't blame me," Bobby was getting annoyed as he turned to face the other wall, not wanting to look at her. "I wanted to touch you, hug you and kiss you, Bobby," Rogue continued, "But you were too busy getting it on with little Kitty, to notice _my_ needs!" Bobby turned around and slapped her, insulted at the fact that she thought he would cheat. He suddenly realized what he had done as she gasped, rubbing her hand on her cheek and bursting into tears. "Rogue, I'm sorry, babe!" Bobby was shocked he had done that. Logan emerged from behind the wall and his claws burst through his skin, "That's how you treat her, Bobby!?" Bobby was stunned that Logan had appeared out of nowhere and ran out of the kitchen, Logan tried to chase after him but Rogue grabbed his shirt and spun him around, "Logan, please... let him go." she wept a little more and Logan brought her into a tight embrace, "It's okay, I'm here." Rogue sniffled and held him close as he kissed her forehead. She felt the rough texture of his facial hair rub against her face, which made her shiver. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked, looking into her eyes, and checking for a bruise on her cheek. "Yea, I'll be fine," Rogue answered, breaking the hug to wrap her robe tighter around her body. Rogue left quickly, wanting to get back to her room to think about the moment she just had with Logan. When she opened the door to her room, she saw Bobby, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Rogue, I'm not leaving until we talk this out," Bobby sighed. "Well, I don't want to talk," Rogue scowled. "Well, then I'm not leaving." Bobby sat down on her bed again and crossed his arms. Rogue slammed the door as she walked back into the hallway and headed for Logan's room. She waltzed into his room like a breeze, knowing exactly what she wanted this time. "Hey, kid," Logan whispered, laying in bed, trying to fall asleep. "Bobby's in my room... he says he won't leave until we talk," Rogue spoke softly, sitting on the edge of his bed as Logan sat up. "I'll chase him out," Logan growled. "No," Rogue pushed Logan back, "Can I just sleep here tonight... I feel... safe with you." Logan smiled a little and patted her on the thigh, "Of course, I'll go sleep in the den." Logan started to get up but Rogue pushed him back down again, "It's okay, it's nice to be with someone, ya know?" She climbed into the bed beside Logan who laid back down. Rogue snuggled up beside him, resting her head on his chest. "I know, kid." Logan was feeling something for the first time since Jean died. This tremendous sense of concern and care he had for Rogue was started to form different kinds of emotions; love and lust. He lied awake, staring at the ceiling and contemplating these complicated feelings. Rogue rolled over; she was completely awake too, also thinking about feelings she had for _him_. Logan noticed that she was awake as she stoked a hand across his abdomen, feeling his tight muscles. He smiled; even though her touch was cured, it seemed like it had so much more power than before as it swept over his stomach. She rolled over even further and looked into his eyes and smiled. "I always liked that streak," Logan whispered as he ran his fingers through the snowy streak in her brown locks. Rogue giggled, "Why?" Logan laughed too, she was always so full of questions, right from the day they met. Logan turned to face her, "It's like a battle scar; a mark that means something special." Rogue lowered her smile and tried to control the urge she had to jump on top of him and kiss his face off. "What's _your_ battle scar?" Rogue asked as she ran her smooth hand up his chiselled arms. Logan dropped his smile too and looked at the ceiling for a moment, and then back at Rogue, The distinct 'snikt' sound echoed through the bedroom as his claws emerged from his hands, "I guess it's these," Logan pulled his claws back in and adjusted himself so he and Rogue were facing each other, propping themselves up on their arms. Rogue slipped off her robe and threw it to the floor. She was now in hot pink short shorts and a white tank top. She laid back down beside Logan and grabbed his hand. "Can I see them?" Rogue asked, rubbing her thumb over the place where his third claw comes out. "Sure..." a hesitant Logan replied. 'Snikt' and his claws were out again, but only the one hand. Rogue ran the tip of her finger over the top edge of his claw; which wasn't as sharp as the bottom edge, and then smoothed her hand over his palm. Logan relaxed and closed his eyes, it felt good when she touched him. Marie lifted up her tank top a little so her right hip was exposed. She took Logan's claws and pressed them to her hip and dragged them across a few inches, cutting her and drawing blood.

Logan's claws retracted as he noticed what she had done; he was so relaxed, he didn't see it coming. "Rogue? What are you doing?" he sat up in a panic as she hissed at the pain and smoothed her hand over the three cuts. "Why did you do that?" Logan snapped and he tried to grab tissues to apply pressure to the wound. "Logan," Rogue spoke softly, "It's okay... it's just another battle scar." Rogue smiled as she brought him back down to lay with her. "It will heal, and when it does, it'll be a mark that means something, something special." Logan sighed and rubbed his fingers over the cuts in her soft flesh, "Where's my mark?" he snickered. Rogue suddenly rolled over on top of him and kissed his neck softly and he purred. "Kid, what are you doing?" he sat up. "You can't deny that you feel something, Logan," she whispered, "I knew since the day we met, but it has never been crystal clear until now." Logan looked into her dark eyes and then down at her 'mark'. "Rogue, we can't-" he was cut off my her lips pressing against his. "But we can, Logan, we can make this work. If you're willing to put in the effort, you can do almost anything." Logan chuckled a little, "This sounds a little like a motivational speech for kids." Rogue giggled a little bit too and then rolled back on top of him, he was surprised by her strength to push him around all the time. She kissed him passionately, and he did back. He was breathing heavily, trying to attack her lips with his own as his scratchy stubble grazed her skin. "You just broke up with Bobby," Logan continued, breaking off the kiss. "Bobby and I were done a long time ago, he just didn't know it, being too busy with Kitty and all." She leaned back in to kiss him again and he pulled away. "I'll admit, there are feelings, but I don't know if I can do this... I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. "You can't hurt me, Logan, I won't let you." She tried to climb back on top of him but he put his hand up to say "stop". Logan suddenly heard a voice... in his head. "Logan," the voice said as he looked around the room to see who was there, "Logan, it's me." He sat up suddenly, "Jean?" Rogue was confused and just sat there, staring at him. "Logan, you need to move on." Logan suddenly burst into tears, "I can't Jean," he sniffled. "Remember how I told you I can make people think things..." Jean spoke quietly, "I made you think you loved me, I needed you, I needed a distraction in my life, and I'm sorry for that." Logan looked to the ceiling, "No, you didn't... it was real," he replied. "I'm still doing it... but I realize now that it's not fair to you and I'm going to let you go. Be with Marie, you love her. I know you do." Logan looked at Rogue who was starting to cry too, seeing this emotional display unfold in front of her, she could hear Jean too, now. "But I'll always love you, you know that right?" Logan asked, staring back at the ceiling. "Scott wants me to tell you to get your own girl," Jean giggled. Logan chuckled and sighed, "Bye, Jean," he whispered. "Bye, Logan." Suddenly Logan felt different, like a hole in his heart had suddenly been filled... he felt stronger, satisfied and happier. His tears stopped as he turned to face Rogue. She tackled him and climbed on top. He groaned as she sucked at his neck. He sat up, trying to catch his breath and remove his shirt, when he noticed, in the mirror across the room, a small red and purple mark on his neck. "There's _your_ mark," Rogue smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I need to explain a little before this chapter. So although my fic is based around the movies, things are a little mixed. Victor is the Victor from origins, and Logan remembers him, pretend he didn't lose him memory. Charles is not dead, he never died, but jean and Scott are dead. The cure is not permanent, so wait for that later in the story. Just remember that I'm playing with the characters, not retelling the movies. I'm just taking the characters and a little bit of their personalities to mix them all into one, fun and hopefully steamy fic. Also, if you aren't so much into the raunchiness of sex, face the facts and read up on it, sex is great, but it's a little weird sometimes, anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

When the sun peeked through the blinds in Logan's room, he opened his eyes to notice Marie wasn't in his arms anymore. He remembered making out with her for a while after she gave him a hickey which had completely faded in a matter of seconds after she did it, and then they fell asleep. He got up and went to shower, before he would go and find Marie.

Rogue walked across the hall and into her room, after sneaking out of Logan's, and found Bobby, sprawled out on her bed sleeping soundly. She threw one of her shoes, just inside her door, at him. "Hey!" Bobby yelled. "Get out!" Rogue jolted back. She laid her slippers on the edge of the bed and went into her closet to pick out some clothes. "Marie, we still need to talk," Bobby said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "It's Rogue to you, buddy," she replied, shuffling through her wardrobe. She didn't want Bobby to call her Marie now, it was too personal. "Well, it really isn't anymore... is it... ya know, since you took the cure," Rogue threw another shoe at him, this time, hitting him in the head. "Okay, you wanna talk, Bobby? Then let's talk," Rogue snapped, sitting on the bed, in a sarcastically nice kind of way. "I just wanted to tell you, that I didn't mean to freak out," Bobby said softly, resting a hand on her calf. Rogue pushed his hand away and crossed her arms. "Bobby, it doesn't matter what you meant to do. You flipped out on me, slapped me and deeply hurt me inside, and you can't take it back." Rogue stood up and turned to face the window as she saw some of the young kids playing out in the yard. "I still want to be with you though," he answered, stepping off the bed and over to her. "I'm so sorry, Marie, but I couldn't stand the thought that you weren't going to be **you **anymore." Marie turned around with fire in her eyes. "You have no idea who I am. The first time I decide to touch my boyfriend is the time the world decided to be cruel and punish me with this weird mutation. The girl before that was me, the girl who developed this godforsaken disorder was me, and I'm me now, you just can't accept it." Bobby tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but was denied when she pushed it off. "Bobby, I didn't take this for you. I took the cure so that I could have something I always wanted, I just thought I could share it with you, and we could be happy, but you just can't deal with the fact that I'm not like you anymore. I'm not a mutant, but I'm still the same girl I was when I met you. But you've got kitty, so why should you care?" Rogue laughed and unfolded one of the shirts from a shelf in her closet. "I'm not with Kitty, okay? All I want is you! Don't you want me?... Us?" Bobby exclaimed, sitting back down on the bed and throwing his hands in the air. "I thought I wanted this, Bobby. I wanted you then, and I needed someone to fill the hole in my heart that was missing. You just ended up being the wrong piece to fill that gap." Bobby lifted his head and looked into her eyes, "What are you saying?" Rogue sat beside him and looked into his icy eyes, "I need a man, Bobby, and what you've shown me is that you are still a boy. It's not fair to me, and it's not fair to you if we're together but both craving something else." Bobby looked down at his feet, trying to compose himself. He felt angry, and annoyed. He turned to face Rogue and patted her on the thigh, "Well, I've still got my Kitty cat." Suddenly, Logan burst into her room and saw Bobby. His claws instantly appeared with a 'snikt' and Rogue waltzed over to him. "And I've got mine," she said while rubbing Logan's back. Bobby stood up, wide eyed and confused. "You're with _him_?" he yelled.

"Calm down, Bobby," Logan answered for her, retracting his claws. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Bobby exclaimed, "You're fucking my girlfriend!" Logan stepped forward, "I am not 'fucking' her, and from what I can see, she isn't your girl anymore, bub." Bobby's fist turned blue and he was fuming with anger. He shoved past Logan and into the hallway. He stormed into his room and slammed his door.

Minutes later, Logan was back in his room, pouring coffee for Marie. "You really shoulda waited, kid," he said, setting the coffee mug down in front of her on the table. "He oughta know now, he'll have time to get used to it, besides, it ain't his problem," she smiled, sipping delicately on the strong coffee. Logan sat across from her. "I've been thinking, though," he said, staring at the cup of coffee he had poured for himself in front of him, "Last night was crazy and I'm sorry it moved so fast, I mean, I care about you, and I don't want to hurt you, so we need to calm it down a little bit if this is gonna work." Rogue sat the mug down and got up from the table. She ran over to the bed which you could see directly from the kitchen, and she jumped onto it. She laughed and smiled at Logan who cocked his head. "You don't like it when I'm like this?" Rogue asked, removing her sweater and revealing a white tank top. Logan's jaw dropped, metaphorically, and his eyes were wide, realizing that Marie wasn't wearing a bra and he could see her nipples through the thin material. "Kid, you're really pulling my leg here, come on, come back and sit down," Logan said laughing a little.

Rogue stuck out her bottom lip in a dramatic frown and walked back over to Logan, but instead of sitting in her seat, she walked further and sat on his lap. It was unexpected to Logan, but not unpleasant. "Logan, you need to realize that this may be something you've had little thought about, but I, on the other hand, have been thinking 'bout this since the day you picked me up." Logan's eyes got wide once again and he chuckled low, which made Rogue's insides vibrate a little. "Really? Even when you were with Bobby?" Logan asked teasingly. "Especially when I was with Bobby, she laughed. Logan leaned in to plant a passionate kiss on her lips as she ground her ass on his lap. "Now, come on, stud! Let's get busy!" she laughed, getting off his lap and walking back over to the bed, Logan was relieved she had gotten off his lap; he was trying to control 'himself' but she was such a tease. "Marie, I can't, I want you to know that this isn't just some 'one night stand'," he said endearingly, obviously conflicted by his emotions. She sat on the bed and patted the mattress beside her. Logan walked over to the bed and sat down beside Marie, who leaned in and put her head on his shoulder. "Having sex with someone isn't what defines a one night, Logan, it's the _one_ night. And I happen to know for a fact, I'll be seeing you tomorrow," she smiled.

Logan smirked, and kissed her forehead. "I love you Marie, and I guess I've always had feelings for you, although Jean kinda got in the way, but I want you to know that it goes deeper than physical attraction." "I already know that, Logan, but fucking me isn't going to make those feelings disappear, it's only going to enhance them." Logan looked down at his hands and back to her, "Are you a virgin?" he asked, painfully shy. "Well, yeah, but that shouldn't stop you..." she said and placed a hand on his bicep.

"It doesn't..." he paused, " I just, it's your first time and well, it scares me, don't you want it to be special?" Marie laughed and removed her tank top, "It will be special," she ran a hand over her naked breasts as Logan's eyes almost popped out of his head. She reached down, grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast, feeling his large palm against her aching flesh. She let go of his hand as he stared, motionless, unsure of what to do. He had had sex before, countless times, but Marie was different, she meant something, she wasn't just some chick he met in a bar who had happened to wear the right thing at the right time, she was smart, impressionable and young. He looked into her eyes for a few more moments, seeing the lust and fire they possessed, he had decided. "You're 18 right?" he laughed as he rolled on top of her, making her squeal with delight, this was finally the moment she'd been waiting for. He sucked on her pert nipple and ran a lingering hand down her slender body, feeling the soft skin of her stomach and waist, moving lower until he felt... pants?... why did she still have pants on? Logan sat up and removed his shirt as she helped it off over his head. He leaned back down again and nipped and kissed her neck as she quietly moaned into his shoulder, feeling her nipples harden with the added friction of his chest rubbing against hers. She slid her hands down his abdomen, unexpectedly letting out a "wow". Logan came up from her neck, "What?" he laughed. She ran her hands up and down over his abs as he smiled, "Do you know how many times I've seen you shirtless? And how many times I've wanted to run my hands along your abs? And here I am... and they're just... wow!" He enjoyed seeing her enjoy his body, any happiness he could give her, any smile he could bring to her lips, excited him.

She leaned up and bit his neck as he growled, then smoothed her tongue over the mark as it healed itself. She continued to kiss his neck and chest until she reached her hands down and started to unbuckle his jeans. When she finally got the belt buckle undone, she opened his jeans and started to slide them down, but their position was making it harder to get them off, so Logan decided to get up. He got off the bed reluctantly, stood and removed his jeans and threw them over the chair, when he turned around to get back on the bed, Marie was already kneeled at the edge and licked the tip of his cock as he turned back to face her. He was caught off guard and noted it with a grunt.

"What are you doin'?" he asked shakily, while her lips were wrapped tightly around the head of his member. "Making dinner... what da ya think I'm doing?" she laughed and then went back to sucking him off. "I meant, ... ugh..." Logan didn't want her to do anything to him, it was all about her and her first time. "It's about you tonight, darlin," he smiled, running a hand through her silky hair.

Marie kept going, despite Logan's sentimental offer, she was determined to make him feel as good as he was going to, her. As she proceeded to grab his cock and replay, in her mind, every porno she had seen in her life to draw inspiration and technique. She took his whole cock into her throat until it hit the back and she gagged a little, "So unattractive, Marie," she thought. She tried to do the best she could but Logan was uncomfortable, not because it didn't feel amazing, which it did, but because she was trying so hard to please _him_, when he wanted to please _her_. He ran his hand through his hair and breathed heavily while letting out a few moans and then slowly moved away from her. Marie slumped down on the bed, "I tried ya know!" she frowned, sinking into a ball. Logan realized she thought he pushed her away because she did it wrong, so he quickly tried to correct her misunderstanding, "No, no, no!" he replied, sitting back on the bed and grabbing her up from her slump, "It felt amazing, but this isn't about me ya know, kid." She smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He then removed her pants and pulled them down her legs, along with her panties. "You didn't rip them?" she giggled and raise her eyebrows, shocked that he hadn't used his claws to ravenously cut them in two. "I'm gonna need a souvenir for _this_ one," he smiled, throwing the pink lacy material onto the chair beside his clothes.

He pulled her down onto her back and sunk further down the bed to return the favor. He caressed her mound with a gentle hand, "You're so wet," he smiled, as Marie struggled to keep her eyes open to see what he was doing. He lapped at her folds, something she'd never experienced. She arched her back, pushing her pelvis further into his mouth, "Calm down, kid, we've got all day," he laughed and went back to work. "Oh god, oh god, Logan!" she screamed as he flicked his tongue against her clit. Logan liked hearing her scream his name, and he suddenly really liked the idea of him being her first, he knew that she was safe with him, he would take good care of her, she wouldn't be doing this with another sum bag, despite his concerns about hurting her, he was happy.

"Logan, please!" she moaned. "What, babe?" he asked, continuing to kiss her inner thighs. "I can't take it!" she yelled, while Logan was afraid other's in the mansion would hear. "It's okay, we'll go slower, just tell me what you want," he spoke softly. "I need you, Logan," she almost cried out, the passion had completely overwhelmed and overtaken her.

He climbed up on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance, then stopped, "We need protection!" he burst out and suddenly realized, looking around his room trying to remember the last place he put a condom. "I've been on the pill since I was 15, we're fine!" she giggled and pulled him back to her lips in a rough, yet sensual kiss. "I thought you said..." he started to say, wondering why she was on the pill if she hadn't had sex before. Marie sucked her teeth, "It helps with... cramps..." she looked at him awkwardly, not wanting to ruin the moment by talking about her period. "Oh!" Logan felt dumb, but it didn't matter at that moment. He leaned back down and positioned himself again, then slowly entered her, slowly inching himself into her tight, wet centre. "Shit!" he gasped, relishing in the tightness of her pussy. Marie moaned, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, but the slight pain she felt due to him stretching her open with his large member was mellowed out by the feeling of pleasure as his cock slipped further into her core.

"You okay?" he asked concerned. She couldn't form a coherent sentence, all she could muster was "huh-umm uh," and a mumble-jumble of what sounded almost like words. He was so big, so hot, and so gentile, everything she had wanted for so long, and it felt amazing. Logan laughed when he heard her answer, he could tell that she was definitely enjoying it. He pulled out almost completely then thrust back in with little force, trying to be gentle, something he wasn't use to, but wanted to do for Marie. Rogue moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of her core, she grabbed his back with her smooth hands, then scratched down his shoulder blades as he yelled out, almost growling. The scratches quickly healed and he quickened his pace, getting a little rougher, now that she was used to his size. She screamed his name as she grabbed the sheets on either side of her bucking body, as an intense orgasm ripped through her body. Logan felt her walls flutter around his cock, he wanted to come there and now, and he could, but a part of him told him to hold off until she had gotten off again, this was her first time and he wanted to make it good. He pulled out of her quickly and tried to cool down as Marie came down from her post orgasm high. "Lo...Logan..." she whispered, trying o regain control of her limp body. "You alright, kid?" he asked, laughing a little. Marie just smiled and sat up to kiss him. They started a passionate kiss, and their tongues fought for dominance. Marie reached down and led Logan's member back inside of her, which he gladly approved with a moan. He continued to thrust in and out of her and smoothed his fingers over her hip, tracing the lines of the scars 'he' gave her. She came again, kissing his neck and moaning loudly into the crook of his neck and shoulder. For the second time, Logan felt her walls convulse around him, giving him one of the most intense, mind blowing orgasms he'd ever experienced. He came hard within her, shooting strand after strand of hot semen into her body. The obvious high of actually 'having' sex, mixed with the passionate, serious feelings he had for Marie, had pushed Logan over the edge. Marie was panting heavily and so was he, as they disengaged their body parts and Logan fell on top of her. "Oh my god..." Marie laughed, "That was amazing!"

Logan smiled, lots of women had told him how great he was before, but hearing those words come from Marie's lips, meant something; it wasn't just an empty compliment from a common bar wench, it was from the girl he loved. He looked down and noticed that she was bleeding a little. The scent, of blood mixed with Logan's cum, was something he could detect almost instantly, it alarmed him, and he could then see it dripping from her core. He look down at his fading erection and noticed a small amount of blood around his shaft. "Oh, my god!" Logan gasped. "What?" Marie asked, cocking her head to the right. "You- you're bleeding..." he stuttered, he had never had sex with anyone who told him they were a virgin, and even if they were, he didn't stick around long enough to notice, so he never saw any blood, except from mild scratches he caused occasionally. Seeing her bleed, because of something he did, no matter how good it was, made his heart ache. "It's okay, Logan, it's fine," she smiled, running her hand over his shoulder. He hung his head slightly, embarrassed that he didn't notice this before, had he not been careful enough? His head was running a mile a minute, until Marie crawled further over to him and grabbed him in a tight embrace. Logan smiled and sighed, "You sure you're okay?" Marie nuzzled into his neck and whispered "Uh huh." She crawled to the edge of the bed and got down, trying to stand on her legs and walk to the bathroom, but stumbling and falling with a thud. Logan fell back and laughed, "I never thought I'd ever fuck a girl enough so she _actually_ couldn't walk!" Marie laughed and got up off the floor, steadying herself , "Settle down, there, I'm just a little light headed." She walked into the bathroom, shut the door and started the shower. Logan got up off the bed and shuffled through the pile of clothes on the floor, trying to find his boxers. He picked them up and slid them on, so that he could at least appear decent when she emerged from the shower. He leaned down and picked her panties. He un tangled the thin, material that had some sort of animal print on them and stuffed them in the pocket of his jeans, which still laid in a heap on the floor. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Marie, how had he not heard her coming... this woman was more of a distraction that he thought he could handle? "I'm gonna need these, ya know?" she smirked. "Too bad." he grinned. Marie walked over to his closet and plucked one of his plaid flannel shirts from a hanger, then put her arms through the long sleeves and did up a few buttons. "Fine, then I get this!" she squealed and jumped back onto the bed, cuddling against him. She looked incredible in his shirt, hanging just below her ass and complimenting her ample bust as the V dipped low because of the lack of buttons she had done up. "Fine by me," he grinned. He wrapped her up in his strong arms, holding her close enough to hear her heart beat, music to his ears.

"That was wonderful, Logan," Marie smiled, closing her eyes lazily. Logan smiled against her shoulder and kissed it lightly, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, kid," he replied. Marie turned to look into his eyes, then laughed, with a devilish grin on her face, "I'm not a kid _anymore... _thanks to you!" she winked. Logan's eyes widened as he realized what she meant... he was definitely dealing with a little spitfire here, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Suddenly Marie jumped up, into a seating position, "Oh god!" she breathed, then bounded into the bathroom. Logan was surprised, and confused. He walked up to the washroom door and knocked, "Marie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. She opened the door slightly and looked up at him with her big, beautiful brown eyes, that were now wide and confused as ever, "I can feel it!" Marie answered. Logan cocked an eyebrow, "Feel what?"

Marie squirmed a little and furrowed her eyebrows, "Y- your cum, I-I-I can feel it like... leakin' outta me!" Logan burst out laughing and placed a hand on his stomach as it tightened from the laughter. "What's so funny!" Marie asked a little bit annoyed, "I feel so uncomfortable!" she exclaimed. Logan put a hand on her shoulder as he opened the door wider, "Well it can't just stay inside ya forever, it's a little weird, eh?" She laughed a little at his remark and fidgeted with her hands, "It feels so weird, it's like... oozing, ugh!" Logan laughed again, this was definitely entertaining, but he understood, she had never had sex until tonight, and the sensation of his cum leaking out of her core was definitely new and unexpected, "It's okay, come lay down, you'll get used to it." She scoffed and walked back to the bed, "Can I at least have my panties back?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"I'll go get you another pair," he smiled, then exited the room. Marie was stunned, she didn't expect that answer, but anything to rid the feeling of 'him' dripping down her thigh was welcome.

Logan entered Marie's room and was instantly hit with the sweet smell of a flowery perfume, one he had smelt on her numerous times. He went to the obvious top drawer in her armoire to find some underwear for her. He opened the drawer to reveal a sea of rainbows in fabric as he shuffled through the assortment. Every pair was just as sexy as he had imagined, but as far as he was concerned, she could wear a garbage bag and still win Miss America. He stumbled upon a spandex, boy short type of underwear that looked super comfortable. It wasn't lacy, or stringy, but he wasn't about to be selfish and hand her some 'fuck me' underwear in her uncomfortable state. The panties were still cute; a sweet, innocent, boy short look, hot pink with the word 'juicy' printed on the back. Even as the least sexy pair in her drawer, they were still making him hard.

He snuck back into his room and closed the door behind him, then walked over to Marie who was flipping through a Cosmo magazine from his nightstand. "Why do you have this?" she laughed, waving the magazine in his face. "Apparently you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks," he smiled, grabbing the magazine from her clutch and shoving it in his nightstand. "Did you bring the underwear?" she asked, folding her arms in fake anger that he took the magazine. Logan returned to the other side of the bed and reached into the back pocket of his boxers, grabbed the underwear and plopped it down in her lap.

Marie's eyes lit up as she turned to face Logan, who was now laying down on the other side of the bed, "Logan! You picked... these?" she asked. He chuckled a little and turned to face her, "I wanted you to be comfortable." She placed a light kiss on his nose and ran to the bathroom to change.

When she emerged, she was still wearing his flannel shirt, which looked damn good on her, but underneath, she felt the comfort of her own, familiar undies. "Lemme see, turn around," he said, as Marie smiled cheekily. She turned around and lifted up the shirt to expose her ass, which was partly covered by the pink fabric and the word 'juicy'. Logan laughed as his cock twitched a little, he dismissed it and shook his head, "Juicy indeed!" Marie laughed and jumped back into the bed, cuddling close to him. He wrapped his strong arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now do I get to tell everyone we're dating?" she asked, twiddling her thumbs. "Who said anything about dating?" Logan smiled. Marie playfully whacked his stomach, "Soon, I'm just not sure Chuck is going to be too thrilled," he replied. She snuggled closer and ran a finger over the coarse hair of his mutton chops, "I love these."

Logan's eyebrows raised, "You do?" he asked. She nodded and kissed his neck, "Always have." Logan couldn't smile enough that day, it was like all of his dreams were coming true, that is, until that afternoon. He stepped into Chuck's office while Marie was off with Jubilee at the mall, he had been requested to meet the Professor, so he sat down across from his desk. He was suddenly greeted with a familiar smell, a smell that was burned into his senses for all of eternity... Victor.

"Nice to see ya, Jimmy," he laughed, turning from the window. Charles wheeled in just in time, before Logan was able to unsheathe his claws, "What is he doing here?" Logan yelled.

"Calm down, Logan, Victor has joined our team, he's one of the 'good guys' now," Charles explained, wheeling over to his desk. "How do you know we can trust him?" Logan argued.

"I've read his mind, I've seen into the deepest parts of his conscious and subconscious, and he has nothing but good intentions," the Professor continued, "I just thought you'd like to be the first one to welcome him." It didn't come easy, but Logan managed to walk across the room and shake Victor's hand.

As Logan was instructed, he led Victor to the room he would be staying in, in the Mansion. "Who's the girl, little bro?" he asked, swinging the bag off of his shoulder. "What girl?" Logan asked, nonchalantly.

"Come on, Jimmy, I can smell her on you. Is it that delicious red-head? The lightening chick? Ooh, I bet it's Stripes!" Victor prodded.

Logan's eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the room, "I'm sure you'll be fine, here," he finished, turning to exit. "It is Stripes!" Victor exclaimed, "I knew it! You pop that cherry? Was it nice and tight? Think I could take her for a spin?"

Logan rushed Victor into the wall, "You leave her alone!" he yelled, ramming a claw into Vic's arm. Victor smiled slyly, "Sure thing, brother," he grinned as Logan retracted his claws and set him down, "But chances are, if she can't resist you, she can't resist me." Logan rushed out of the room to find Marie, he suddenly had bigger problems than keeping it under wraps for Chuck's sake. If Victor was still the same animal inside, he would have no problem plucking Marie from Logan's arms and making her his mate, which was something he was not willing to risk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Marie was done class, she returned to her room to get changed into some sweat pants and then go visit Logan. She opened the door and entered her dark room, all the blinds were shut, which she didn't remember doing, but she shuffled to the right and flicked on the light. She suddenly gasped and screamed, seeing a dark figure sitting on her bed. It was Victor, who stood and smiled, "Hey there, Stripes."

Marie backed up against the wall and breathed heavily as he walked closer and closer, "Who are you? Why are you in my room?" she panted. Victor chuckled and grinned mischievously, "I'm Victor, Logan's brother, I just wanted to say 'hi'."

Marie's expression changed in a matter of seconds, she bounced up and crushed Victor into a hug,, "Oh my goodness! Logan told me he had a brother! It's so nice to meet you, Vic!"

Victor stumbled back from the sudden force of her hug, he was surprised and kind of angry that she didn't fear him, but it could also work to his advantage. She straightened herself up and smiled into his dark eyes, "Sorry 'bout that, I'm Marie!" Victor took her hand in his large calloused ones and kissed it gently, "Nice to meet you, Marie," he grinned. She blushed a little from the gesture and then noticed his long nails. His teeth weren't a shock, as Logan would sometimes bare his, but the nails, now that was a surprise. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, holding his hand up to her face and examining his nails, she definitely wasn't a shy one, she had dealt with Logan's feral side for so long, Victor was just another guy. Victor laughed and pulled his hand away, "They're just nails."

Marie smiled and went to her armoire to get a tank top, and then into her closet to get some sweatpants. Marie continued to talk to him as she changed out of her jeans and t-shirt and into her sweatpants and tank top. Victor was shocked when she came back out of the closet and stripped in front of him, still babbling on about how he was gonna love the school. She obviously didn't feel weird about changing in front of him, probably because she wasn't scared of him, or felt as though he wasn't a threat; seeing as he was Logan's brother, but she was a young, naive girl. Victor kept a calm demeanor as he nodded to the words that slipped out of her mouth, but they never reached his ears, as he was too concentrated on her delicious body. She had a lime green bra and matching spandex underwear, which unfortunately for him, she never removed. He felt his cock stiffen in his pants as he eyed his prey. Wait, was that... claw marks? He eyes the scar on the milky flesh of her hip and sighed, Logan probably thought marking her was going to stop him. When she had finally gotten back into her clothes, he was sweating slightly, he had never held back like this before.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Vic, I'm sure I'll see you around," she said, throwing her school clothes into a laundry hamper and heading to the door. Victor grabbed her arm and spun her around, leaving a small scratch from his nail on her arm, "Oh, god, I'm sorry," he apologized, smoothing his finger over the scratch, Marie smiled and giggled, "It's okay."

"Maybe you show me around the school tomorrow, Stripes," Victor asked. Rogue patted his shoulder and opened the door to leave, "Meet me here at 9, and just stay outside the door this time," she giggled. Victor was beaming inside, she was going to be his, by choice, or by force.

Marie skipped along the hall way and into Logan's room. "Marie!" Logan shouted, jumping up from the bed, only in his boxers, to her delight, "I was looking for you!" Marie leaned in to peck him on the cheek and then went to turn on the TV, "I have class, remember, silly?" she smirked. Logan walked over to the bed and sat down beside her while she fiddled with the remote. He kissed his way cross her neck, making her drop the remote and shudder, "That's my girl," he moaned. He moved her long hair away from the right side of her neck and gasped a little, seeing the small scratch mark on her arm. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, and there underneath the sweet smell of perfume and laundry detergent, he could smell his brother. "What happened, Marie?" he asked suddenly, snapping her out of her lustful daze.

"Oh, the scratch? Right, I meant to tell you, I met your brother, and he was very nice, and very sweet, I just think he doesn't know his strength yet," she murmured, pulling him in for a kiss, which he pulled away from. "You met Victor? And he scratched you?" Logan exclaimed, pushing away from her. "Logan, I met him, but so has everyone else in the school. He's a nice guy, but I guess his nails just get in the way sometimes," she shrugged, crawling along the bed to the edge where he stood on the floor. "He's really bad, Marie, you can't trust him... and now he's marked you, GODDAMMNIT!" Logan yelled, punching the wall. Marie's bottom lip quivered a little, was this her fault? Logan turned around to see Marie verging on tears and kneeling limply on the bed, "Nonono, baby," he whispered softly, curling up into her body as she sniffled, "I didn't know, Logan, I didn't know, he seemed so nice, you've never told me anything about him before," she whimpered. "It's not your fault, kid, it's his, he's an animal, inside and out." She nuzzled into his neck and her tears subsided, "What does the mark mean?" she asked.

Logan sighed, "It basically means that he wants you, it's like writing his name on your arm." Marie suddenly sat up, "Oh god!" Logan rubbed her shoulders, "But I marked you first... I didn't mean to... but you're a little crazy," he chuckled as she lightly smacked him on the arm, "But I'm not sure that's enough to deter him, but then again, maybe it will." Marie twiddled her fingers and looked up into his hazel eyes, "I don't think it will," she whispered. Logan cocked his head to the side, she was usually so positive, she was the one who found the silver lining, the one always pointed out the bright side of things, but she was being so negative, "He saw it." Marie continued, her head falling into her hands, "He saw the mark and he still marked me."

Logan looked dumbfounded, "How did he see it? Are you sure?" Marie hung her head and blinked rapidly, trying to think of a nice way to put it, "I changed right in front of him." Logan's eyes widened and his body went limp, "What?" is all he could manage to ask. Marie sighed and a few tears trickled down her cheek, then turned her head to look him in the eyes, those eyes could make her do anything, "I didn't think anything of it, but he was in my room when I went after class, and he said 'hello' and I was talking to him about school, explaining the courses and the Danger Room and the Professor, and I changed, I put on sweatpants and a tank top, he saw me, almost nude, OH GOD! WHY AM I SO STUPID!? I've played sports with guys ever since I was little, it was like changing in a locker room, but OH GOD! I didn't know!"

Logan could tell she was distraught, but he was also confused, why would she get naked in front of him? "It's okay, but he can't be trusted like that," Logan brushed the hair away from her face. Marie threw her hands up, "He said he was your brother, I recognized his face from the pictures you showed me, but I didn't know he was a bad guy... you've never told me about him, I just started babbling and changing, I didn't even realize he could have seen it like that... ugh... how naive can I be?" Logan hugged her close and rubbed her back, "It's okay, it's okay, you're just gonna have to take some extra precautions to avoid him a little, okay? And in the meantime, I'm gonna work on getting Chuck to kick 'em out. I'm gonna protect ya." Marie nodded and smiled into his intense gaze. Logan breathed in her scent, "But you can't go around gettin' naked in front of people again, okay?" Marie laughed and sniffled at the same time.

Logan sat up and removed his shirt as Marie almost drooled onto the sheets, seeing his gorgeous pecs and abs. Logan smirked, "Did he see all of you?" he asked, realizing she could have changed her undergarments as swell, successfully snapping Marie out of the staring contest she was having with his chest. "NO, I still had my bra and underwear on, like if I was wearing a bathing suit, right?" she replied, grasping for straws. "Well, that's good, at least," he said moving closer to her and nipping at the smooth skin of her neck, "This body is for my eyes only." He continued to lick and suck on her neck, one of Marie's favourite spots. Logan moaned and pulled off her tank top, "Your body belongs to me, Marie." His words were almost as powerful as his actions as he laid a passionate kiss on her lips which ended all too soon as he sighed, then smoothed his thumb over her swollen lips, "Those belong to me." He undid her bra skillfully with one hand and let her breasts free from their restraints. He leaned down further and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on the sensitive bud, which he then let go of and kissed her other breast, before nibbling softly, "And these belong to me," he whispered.

Marie's eyes rolled back as he continued his way down her body, slipping off her sweatpants, "And this definitely belongs to me," he smirked, inching her panties down slowly, revealing her soft mound. He spread her knees and placed soft kisses on her inner thighs while Marie begged him with her eyes to go further. His tongue sought out her clit and gave it some much needed attention, sucking, licking and nipping gently at the bundle of nerves, until she couldn't stand it anymore, "Logan! Logan, Logan, Logan, Logan." She moaned, unable to think of new and creative words to say, his name was the only thing that could escape her lips. Logan's kissed his way up her stomach and between the swell of her breasts, "What do you want, Marie?" he asked in a low, sultry voice. Marie stared into his eyes for what seemed like eternity. She didn't know how to communicate her feelings, it was just so overwhelming, him, there, on top of her, asking her what she wanted! She breathed heavily a few times as he stared back at her deep, chocolate eyes. "You, inside me," she panted. Logan sat up and removed his pants as Marie helped to slip them off of his hips excitedly. Although it was only the second time, Logan could tell that Marie had gained a little more confidence and wasn't as nervous. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rid himself of his boxers, then turned back to Marie to favour her with light kisses along her neck. He reached down and teased her with his fingers whispering, "Not just yet," successfully bringing moans from Marie's lips. He continued his ministrations for another minute before inserting two fingers into her wet core. Marie's hands fisted the sheets, trying to find something to grab onto.

Marie's hair flung widely as her head tossed and turned while Logan continued fingering her

"Oh god! Oh god!" she screamed as Logan teased her clit with his thumb, "Logan, I-I-I'm gonna... ohhh god!"

Logan chuckled as he watched her squirm under his touch, "Come on, baby," he urged her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge with each and every thrust of his fingers. Logan curled them a little bit more and she snapped, and raked her nails along the sheets, cumming with so much force she thought she wouldn't be able to speak again, "OH GOD LOGAN, FUCK ME!" she screamed as she came. Logan suddenly withdrew his fingers and grasped her mouth as she came down from her high, "Marie! Everyone's gonna here you!" he whispered, genuinely concerned that one of the staff, or worse; one of the students heard them.

"I can't help it, " she smiled through his fingers that were across her lips, still feeling drained from her orgasm. Logan laughed slightly and removed his hand. He laid down beside her and teased her nipple with his fingers, trying to bring her limp body back to life. She squealed and moaned a little, bringing her lips crashing down onto his. He was so lost in her luscious pink lips that he almost didn't hear her when she asked, "Can I be on top?" Logan's eyes suddenly shot wide open, registering what she said, "What?" he asked, making sure he heard her correctly. Marie suddenly jumped off the bed and ran around to his side and stood, naked in front of him, but just out of reach, "Come on Professor Logan, I'll do anything to get my grades up!...Anything," she teased, dropping to her knees on the second 'anything'. Logan's eyes darted out o his head, "Marie! Uh, don't call me that, it's already bad enough, ya know, the age difference, but that just seems creepy," he shook his head. It did seem a little creepy, but also super hot, but that wasn't Marie, Marie was sweet and loving, not just some bimbo porn star.

"Oh come on, Mr. Howlett, all the girls in class dream about getting to suck that big cock of yours," she batted her eyelashes, still kneeling.

"Marie! Please, uh- I just- you're special to me, let's not make this into some cheesy porno," he explained, grabbing her wrists and bringing her back to a standing position, then grabbing her ass and dragging her on top of the bed and beside her. "I want to be on top though," she continued while stroking his length ever so softly. Logan's eyes rolled shut. He had received numerous hand jobs in his lifetime, many of them mediocre, and you'd think by now it would take an expert to really make an impression, but it wasn't the physical touching, it was Marie. It was _her_ hands that made him ache, it was _her_ eyes, _her_ lips, _her_ body, _her_ personality, the perfect person he was meant to be with. "We've only had sex once, kid, I'm not sure that's a good idea," he replied. She folded her arms in protest and stopped stroking him all together. His eyes darkened and he suddenly scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the large mirrored closet in his room, the doors that slid open, covered in shiny, reflective metal. He grabbed her wrists and made her place them on the cool metal surface as he stood behind her. "You wanna be wild? huh?" he asked her, teasing her neck with his hot breath. She shuddered and inhaled sharply. Logan lined up his throbbing member with her entrance, but before entering her, he teased her swollen clit with the head of his cock, smoothing the soft skin over her bundle of nerves, "Uhhhh" Rogue moaned. He steadily slipped his member into her awaiting core, savouring every inch of her wet pussy.

"Shit- so tight," Logan growled as he thrust back into her. Marie's hair hung over her shoulder as Logan grabbed her hips to move her back farther onto his erection. "Oh god, Logan, Logan," she moaned over and over. Logan couldn't think of a better way to spend an evening. "Look in the mirror, Marie," he ordered as she lifted her face to look at herself, "You love the sight of me pounding into your wet cunt, don't you?" Marie shuddered and moaned, "Yes, Logan." He suddenly stopped. What was he doing? This was Marie! She was tender and young, loving and sweet. She was being so wild, he was taming her, making her his bitch like he had done to countless women at bars, cage fights and hotels. He pulled out of her and, once again, carried her, but this time, back over to the bed where he sweetly laid her on her back and hovered over her quivering form. "What's wrong?" she asked him, missing the sensation of being so full. "You mean a lot to me Marie, I don't just wanna, ya know, fuck ya, I want to make love to you, make you feel safe and secure as well as hot and heavy," he sweetly kissed her forehead.

"Logan, it's okay, I was the one who spurred on this little wild fest, I'm new at this, so maybe if we try a few things, I'll find my niche," she smiled, brushing a strand of coarse brown hair from his forehead, then kissing his cheek, "Now, please, I need you," she pouted, and with that, he didn't wait any longer, plunging back into her with ease, relishing in the feeling of her tight walls enveloping his dick. When they both came, it was like it was the first time all over again, cuddling in each other's arms, a new, yet familiar sensation washing over their bodies, this would never get old. "Don't get too wild on me," he smiled against her cheek, then planted a light kiss on her dimples. "Is there anything too wild for the Wolverine?" she smirked. Logan chuckled and listened to her breathing become steadier.

"I know this probably isn't the time to talk about it, but you really do need to be careful around Victor," he smoothed his hand over her face, bringing the blankets up to cover their bodies, "If he hurt you, Marie, I don't know what I'd do." Marie snuggled into his neck and shoulder, while running her fingers through his chest hair, "I will, don't worry. No more 'showing my goodies to strangers'... ugh, I'm an idiot," she sighed.

"You're not an idiot, kid, you 're just too sexy to set free," he purred, running his hand up her thigh.

"Easy, tiger," she smiled, pulling the hand away slightly, "Some of us don't have a healing factor, and I don't think I've quite recovered."

Logan laughed as they slumped down further into the mattress. His ego was thriving because of her.

Victor chuckled from his room, two doors down. He had discovered, or _overheard_, Marie's wild side. He liked that... and he knew just how to handle it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marie was awakened by the loud knocking outside Logan's door. He was exhausted and sat up, she had really worn him out. Marie sprung out of bed and stretched and then walked over to the door. When she pulled it open and rubbed her eyes the large figure immediately startled her and she slammed the door, realizing it was Victor.

It was at that exact moment that she remembered the tour she was supposed to give him. She ran back to the bed and jumped on top of Logan and burst into tears.

"Oh my god, Marie, what's wrong?" he shouted, wrapping his arms around her. Logan sniffed the air, and he could smell Victor.

"I told him I'd give him a tour! I completely forgot! Oh god, I'm such a dumbass!" Marie sobbed. She was hoping to avoid him until Logan could convince the Professor to make him leave, but now she had made an agreement to show him around and he was here.

"It's okay, it's okay, you're not a dumbass," he whispered, kissing her forehead and trying to calm her down. Logan set her back down on the bed as she scurried under the covers.

He opened the door as Victor turned around from facing down the hall, "Brother, is Marie here?" Victor asked.

"She is, but I'm afraid she can't come out and play, Vic. Maybe another day," Logan smirked sarcastically and shut the door. But before he could fully close it, Victor stuck his foot in and blocked it.

"Look, Jimmy, she said she'd show me around the school, and I expect a tour guide," he smiled, pushing the door open further.

Just then, a smiling and ditsy looking Jubilee bounded down the hall and straight into Victor, "Tour guide at your service! Marie texted me and told me you needed someone to show you 'round this place!"

Logan smiled at Victor, "See, there ya go, you got your tour guide, have fun."

Victor growled as Logan shut the door and went back into the bedroom to see Marie, still huddled under the sheets. He wasn't worried about Jubilee, one move from Victor, and she'd turn him into one hell of a firework display. Marie on the other hand, was cured, and was very vulnerable without her abilities. He assumed she was probably very scared and knocking herself for being so care free, but he like her that way, and he loved her. No-one made his Marie feel scared.

He climbed back into the bed and pulled her into his embrace. She sniffled and buried her face into his chest. She was obviously very upset.

"Marie, it's okay, I'm gonna convince Chuck to kick him out," he said, pushing some of her hair out of her face as she leaned up to look at him. She suddenly grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Although not unwelcome, Logan was unprepared, and surprised.

"Feelin' better?" he laughed, as she climbed off of him and to the other side of the bed. They both layed on their sides, propped up on their elbows.

"I just wanna thank ya for bein' so comforting and protective, you don't even know how much that means to me," she smiled, reaching over and playing with the hem of his tank top.

"You know I'd do anything for ya, kid. I love you," he replied.

She slowly slid the fabric of his tank top upwards toward his chest with her index finger, smirking devilishly. She placed one of her soft hands on his chest and smoothed over his chest and stomach which was firm and hairy.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, chuckling as she just stared at his chest in awe and stroked his abdomen.

"Worked pretty hard to get these bad boys, eh?" she smiled, running her fingers along his abs.

"I've had plenty of decades to perfect them," he laughed.

After a few hours, Logan and Marie got dressed in day clothes and left the mansion to go shopping. He agreed to take her out and buy her some new clothes.

They walked into the mall as Marie darted for the Victoria's Secret just inside the entrance. Logan followed behind her slowly, just to keep an eye on her. HS suddenly stopped, turned around and ran back over to him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Come on, help me pick somethin' out!" she smiled brightly, excited that finally she had a boyfriend to buy lingerie for.

"You pick whatever you want, kid, anything looks good on you," he replied.

She blushed a little and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Thanks, darlin', but I finally have someone to buy this stuff for, at least tell me what you'd like to see?"

Logan's eyebrows raised and he smiled wickedly, "Something see through."

Marie hit him playfully on the arm and stopped before entering the store, "Just give me something! A color, a pattern? a style?"

Logan's mind raced with all the possibilities, he had never been the one to choose, "You look good in red," he chuckled.

She kissed him on the lips and dashed into the store excitedly. Logan sat on a bench outside of the store and waited 25 minutes for her to exit. When she did, she was beaming with excitement.

"What'd ya get?" he asked, standing and trying to snatch the bag out of her hand.

She pulled the bag away and smirked, "You'll see later."

Logan smiled back, he loved her playful sense of humor, but if he was being completely honest he was actually really anxious to see what exactly was in that bag.

After a few more clothing stores, a hardware store for Logan, they were seated in the food court, sharing an XL fry from New York Fries. Marie was dipping her fries in ketchup and enjoying every bite of the delicious snack. Logan was watching her eat when her eyes met with his.

"It's not nice to stare, ya know," she smiled.

Logan chuckled, "Can't help it."

Once they finished their fries, they both headed to the upper level to do some more shopping. Logan noticed a jewellery shop that he remembered Marie having a catalogue for.

"American Eagle! Logan, I'll be right back!" she squealed as she ran into the store that was displaying huge signs with "50% off" on them.

He snuck away and into "Tiffany's" to pick something out for Marie. He realized that he had yet to get her a gift, something that was a reminder of him, something to finally replace his old dog tags.

"Hello there, sir!" a very happy sales lady named, Jessica, greeted him at the door, "How may I help you today?"

"Uh- I- uh, something for my girlfriend," he smiled, looking like a fish out of water.

"Oh, she must be a lucky lady," Jessica laughed, nudging him in the arm, "Follow me."

Logan followed her to a small table towards the back of the store. He was able to smell Marie and the perfume she was wearing, and he could easily tell he was still in American Eagle.

She sat down across from him with a notepad and pen, "So, what were you interested in getting her? A ring? Bracelet? Necklace?"

"Necklace," Logan replied.

"Wonderful choice, would you like something with a diamond in it? Sterling silver? Somethi-" she continued before Logan cut her off.

"Look, lady, I appreciate you being all helpful and stuff but I was just sorta hoping you could pick it out for me. I don't really know about stuff like this.." he groaned.

"Oh, well, that's perfectly fine," she smiled. A minute later, she came back with a tray with several necklaces on it. Logan looked at each one and tried to look thoughtful as his mind wondered who was winning the football game at the moment.

"And this one is just exquisite!" Jessica piped up as she pushed one of the necklaces towards him.

Logan's eyes lit up, it was plain and simple, just like Marie. It was a big silver heart, with a smaller heart hanging off of it. This was perfect, just like him and her, big and small, linked together.

"This is great," he smiled. He paid $200 for the necklace, which was a little hard to comprehend, but for Marie, he'd do anything.

He was relieved to leave the store, that was enough sappy, "lovey dovey" girly stuff for today. He shoved the little blue box in his pocket and headed towards American Eagle.

Marie was just paying when he arrived at the store. She retrieved her receipt and walked up to him with 3 bags in hand.

"Sorry about that, there was so much stuff on sale!" Marie gabbed.

"No problem kid," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

After a few more stores, Marie was ready to go.

Back at the mansion, Everyone was getting ready for March Break. As much as this school was considered a little out of the ordinary, Charles tried to give the kids as normal of a life as possible, and that included vacation time.

Marie bounded into the school to show Jubilee the new clothes she had bought, while Logan walked in, eagerly heading to his room to wait for Marie.

When he got into his room, Victor was sitting on the bed. Logan groaned and turned away from the door to face him, "I'm not really into this kinda stuff, Victor," he joked.

Victor scoffed, "She doesn't have to be afraid of me, ya know," Victor replied, standing and making his way over to Logan.

"Yes, she does. I know what you're capable of, what an animal you are," Logan growled.

"Jimmy, relax. You've changed, I've changed, the world is all sunshine and rainbows!" Victor smirked sarcastically.

"I have an appointment with Chuck tomorrow, and I'm gonna make sure he kicks your ass out on the curb," Logan yelled.

"Poor, poor, Jimmy. You think kicking me out of this school is gonna solve all your problems, but I'm always gonna be a part of your life. Whether it happens sooner or later, we'll meet again," Victor snarled.

Logan opened the door and stood beside it, "Just go."

Victor exited slowly, making sure to leave his scent in his room for as long as he could. Logan slammed it shut and sat down on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

Marie entered with her bags in tow, "Are you okay?" she asked, noticing his unhappy demeanor.

Logan stood up and walked over to her, snaking both his hands around her waist, "I am now."

"You have a way with words Mr. Howlett," she smiled, then placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

Logan broke the kiss and lead her to the bed, holding her hand as she weakly followed behind him, with lust filled eyes. He was like a drug, a sexy, loving, wonderful drug.

She sat down on the bed and started to removed her top, but he stopped her by holding out a light blue box in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly looked up into his eyes, "Wha- what?" she asked, eyes wide with confusion.

"I just got ya a little somethin'," he smiled,.

She opened the box and gasped when she saw the beautiful necklace sitting in the middle of the tiny silky pillow.

"Oh my god, Logan!" she exclaimed, then jumped up into his arms, wrapping all her limbs around him to get as close as humanly possible. Logan chuckled and kissed her back, then sat her back down on the bed. He removed the necklace from its box and placed it around her neck and clipped it close.

Marie stood in front of the mirror admiring the piece of jewelry that hung from her neck. Logan walked up behind her and hugged her tight.

"I love it... thank you," she almost cried. Logan just kissed the back of her head snaked a hand up the hem of her shirt.

"You don't waist anytime, do ya?" she laughed.

"Would you like to wait?" he smirked. Marie shook her head and turned around to face him, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Logan pulled away for a second and went into the top drawer of his dresser, which was now reserved for Marie, and pulled out his, well _'her_' dog tags, "Guess we can get rid of these now," he smiled.

"No!" Marie shouted, running over to him and snatching them out of his hand, "I love these!"

She did? That made his heart ache even more than he thought it could, she couldn't part with them, which means she would never be able to part with _him._

Logan chuckled and pulled her on top of him onto the bed. His entire body ached for hers, but somewhere in the back of his mind, the image of his brother, taking Marie away from him, was still present... and that was the last thing he wanted to be thinking about at that moment.

"Is something wrong?" Marie asked, noticing how his kisses were slowing.

"Huh?" Logan mumbled, snapping back from the horrific images he was fighting off in his mind, "Um, yea, I'm great, sorry, just a lot on my mind."

Marie climbed off of him and onto the bed, "Then lets talk."

Logan missed her body on top of him, "It's fine, darlin'," he smiled, pulling her back into an embrace.

Marie pulled back and sat with her arms crossed on the bed, "Logan, I know somethin's up, and you are gonna sit there and tell me what's goin' on right now, mister!" she said assertively.

Logan laughed slightly at her authoritarian attitude, "I'm just a little worried," he sighed.

"The big bad Wolverine is worried?" she smirked.

"This is why I'm not gonna tell you!" he laughed, "You'll think I'm a pussy."

"Nonono, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she giggled, "I'm just teasin', tell me."

Logan sighed and looked into her eyes, "I want to pretend like everything's fine and that nothing will happen to you, but now that you're cured... I worry more than ever! If Victor got you, or killed you or somethin'... I honestly wouldn't know what to do."

Marie's eyes started to water, she had never seen this sappy side of Logan before... and it was beautiful. She jumped onto him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, "Logan, nothing is going to happen, I'm gonna be here, in your arms, for the rest of my life."

Logan breathed in her sweet scent and kissed her on the cheek lightly. He really hoped what she was saying would be true, "Marie, if I lost you-" he started to say but coughed a little as he felt tears threaten to from his eyes.

Marie cupped his face in her hands and held his face to look at her. She stared into his wild hazel eyes that were slightly red from his raw emotion and 'almost' crying, "Logan, I promise ya, whatever happens, I will always come home to ya."

They kissed passionately before relaxing and falling into a deep slumber wrapped in each other's arms. Although sleeping, Logan's mind was chaos, trying to figure out ways to rid himself of Victor, without getting kicked out of the mansion for killing, what the professor considered, a 'fellow' mutant.

The sun rolled in through the window and woke Logan up who was still laying underneath a sleeping Marie. He shifted slightly to grab the remote and she woke up, "Huh?" she spoke groggily.

"Nothin' kid, go back to sleep," he whispered, brushing his hand over her hair.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, noticing their awkward sleeping arrangement, "Did we- did we have sex last night?" she asked, still rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"... No... is that a bad thing?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, not at all, I was just wondering why I didn't feel I've been in an accident for the first time in a while," she giggled. Logan laughed too and reached up to tickle her midsection.

"Logan! Logan, stop! Stop! Ahahahaha!" she laughed and rolled around as he relentlessly tickled her with his large hands. When he finally let go, her breathing was heavy and she was almost crying from the laughter.

Logan relented and let her catch her breath before kissing her neck and holding her close once again.

"I'm nervous," Marie sighed, "I just wish we didn't have to deal with this kinda stuff! I mean, I'm a teenage girl! I have enough problems without the threat of a hairy beast trying to eat me!" she whined.

"He's not gonna eat you," Logan chuckled.

"I know, I know... but I'm still worried," she replied.

"Don't worry, kid, I'm always gonna be here to protect you, no matter what," Logan smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Life is so stressful," Marie sighed yet again.

"I know, baby," Logan agreed. Marie suddenly jumped off the bed and scurried to the bathroom.

"Hey, where ya goin in such a hurry?" Logan laughed.

She peeked her head out of the door, "I do still have school ya know?"

"Oh, right," Logan replied.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Logan was kissing her goodbye at the door to her classroom.

Bobby was standing just inside the classroom with Kitty, but he was staring at Marie.

Marie decided to take advantage of this moment and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him passionately, even grinding herself into him for effect.

Logan noted the sudden change and kissed her back with equal endeavor, who was he to disappoint his woman?

Bobby scoffed and lead Kitty even further into the classroom where they would be out of sight. Marie let go and wiped her mouth slightly with her thumb, "See ya later, sugah," she whispered.

Logan stood there feeling amazing. Everything seemed right when he was kissing Marie. He stood at the door for a few minutes, watching her sit and write in her notebook, being a good student and following the rules. She was such a good kid, the complete opposite of himself, but that's what made it work.

All of a sudden, the professor appeared beside Logan, "Ah, Logan, are you ready for our meeting?" he asked, tapping the dazed Logan.

Logan spun around and caught his voice, somewhere in the 3 minutes of staring at Marie he had begun to drool, and wiped it quickly, "Uh, yea, after you," he gestured his arm towards the office.

When they sat down and closed the door, Logan began his speech.

"My brother needs to leave. Having him here puts not only myself and Marie, but the entire school in danger . And I know you think he's become a new man and is all good and you can't read a single bad thought, yadda yadda, but I know, he hasn't changed."

The professor nodded and paused, "Logan, he could be an asset to this team, and he doesn't appear to have any negative thoughts towards any of us."

"He's putting up blocks! You know his past with Emma Frost, that little bitch could'a taught him a few tricks," the professor then cut Logan off.

"Language please!"

"Sorry, Chuck, but I'm being honest here. He told me that I better watch Marie and keep a close eye on her! She's scared, and frankly, I am a little too! If I'm not allowed to kill him, at least kick him out, don't make us sleep under the same roof! As soon as she closes her eyes, she's in danger!" Logan growled.

"Logan, please calm down. If it is true, what you mentioned about him threatening Marie, I have no choice but to force him to leave, I had no idea that he was doing such things, but he is a part of this team now, and I want to be fully aware of his intentions before I 'kick him out'. So, let me do a few therapy sessions with him, and I'll let you know, alright?" Charles replied.

"Fine." Logan groaned and left the room. That was all he was gonna get for now, but it was something.

He decided that tonight, he was gonna do something nice for Marie, give her a night off from all the stress. He went back to his room to make the bed and get things ready for tonight. He had to make this special, something to take her mind off of all the chaos.

Jubilee barged in just as Logan was pulling up the right corner of the bed sheet, "Whoa, Wolvie! Special occasion?" she smirked.

"Get lost, firecracker," he joked, throwing a pillow at her.

She caught the pillow and slowly walked over to place it on the bed, "Never thought I'd see _you_ makin' a bed!"

"Marie's a little stressed lately," he started to tell her, but she interrupted him.

"OMG, that's so sweet!" Jubes jumped up and down, "You're like her Prince Charming!"

"Yeah, a real Prince here," Logan joked, letting his claws extend and then pulling them back in.

"Anything you need help with?" Jubilee poked him in the arm.

"I think I'm good, thanks," Logan replied, pulling up the left corner.

"Oh come on, there has to me soooomething I can help you with!" She exclaimed.

"What's Marie's favourite restaurant?" Logan suddenly turned around and asked, she HAD to be of _some_ use.

"Um, ooh, she's always wanted to go to that one near that clothing store and that place," she tapped her chin, trying to remember the name.

Logan was wrong, she was NO help.

"Gambit!" Jubilee bellowed down the hallway, "Gambit, get your ass over here this instant!"

Logan looked surprised at the volume of Jubilee's voice, and wondered why she was calling Remy.

Suddenly, Remy showed up at the door.

"Yes, dear," Remy sighed.

"Since when did they start dating?" Logan wondered in his head.

"Remy, darling, what is the name of the French restaurant near that clothing store I always drag you to?" she asked.

"Oh, Sous le Soleil," Remy smiled, "Under the sun."

"Under the sun, yea, take her to Soolay Soley!" Jubilee announced. Remy wasn't even going to bother correcting her on her French, she wouldn't listen to him anyways.

"Thanks, hun," Jubilee kissed Remy on the cheek.

Remy waved at Logan and quickly left, if Logan had a choice, he would leave Jubilee's company too.

"Anything else?" Jubilee asked, rocking on her heels.

"Nope, thanks," Logan grunted, placing the last of the pillows on the bed.

"Okay, holler if you need me!" she smiled, and left the room.

Logan pulled up the restaurants page on the computer and got their phone number. He called to make reservations for 7 and left to do a load of laundry, which Marie had planned to do. Anything he could do to help her out, _that_ was his priority today.

No sooner after Logan left the room, did Sabertooth appear from around the hall. He had been listening to Logan making reservations, and snuck into his room. He pulled up the browser history and noted the restaurants address.

Logan walked into the laundry room with the hamper in his arms. He noticed that the laundry room was empty. One step into it and he remembered why he always hated doing laundry; the smell. Tide and Downy may smell like a tropical dream to some, but to him, all he could smell was the oncoming of a painful headache. He had learnt to control his senses, to be able to tune in and out, but the detergent was so potent, it was almost unbearable, but he HAD to, for Marie.

He sat the hamper on top of the machine and shuffled through the clothes. He may not have been on the cover of "Housewife Weekly" but he did know that you're supposed to separate lights and darks. So he separated them.

"Tank top: light, t-shirt: dark, pink bra: light, pink panties: light, black panties: dark, navy panties: dark," Logan talked to himself quietly as he sorted, "White panties: light, god, is there anything in here but panties?" After sorting through all the rest, he had his answer, there were 3 of his wife beaters, a couple bras, 6 shirts, 2 pairs of jeans and about 15 pairs of panties, most of which were new and she wanted to wash before wearing, he ripped off the tags and threw all of the laundry in the wash, one load of dark and one load of light. Just as he sat down to watch the cycles spin, Marie walked in.

"Hey, sugah, whatcha doin' in here?" she asked, walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Doin' the laundry ... you own a lot of underwear kid," he laughed.

"A girl can never have enough," she smiled and sat down next to him.

"So, tonight I'm takin' ya out," he smirked.

"You are?" she gasped, "To where?"

"Surprise, darlin', meet me in the garage at 6:30, kay?" he asked, winking for added effect.

"Yes sir," she stood up and saluted, then walked out, swaying her hips a little bit more, out of anxiousness.

Logan just chuckled, she made him crazy.

Little did either of them know, dinner was going to offer more of a surprise than a complimentary soufflé.


End file.
